When I Look At You
by ChocoholicWriter
Summary: Harry and Theodore reminisce about their relationship. Mentions of slash! OOCness!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. The italics are Miley Cyrus.**

**When I Look At You**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

Harry Potter looked over at Theodore Nott. He looked so fierce as he fought desperately against the person who had tried to make him somebody he did not want to be. Ted Nott senior was glaring evilly at his only child and shooting Dark Curse after Dark Curse at him.

"Something you want to share, Potter?" Voldemort shouted across, making his way over to his nemesis. "A special someone you want me to shoot down for you?"

Ted Nott senior fell, dead, and Theodore looked over. He was panic stricken.

"This is for you!" Harry shouted to him. "You're my inspiration!"

The petite male looked back at Voldemort and narrowed his green eyes. "You're mine!" he hissed.

Voldemort started cackling. "You can't kill me, Potter," he spat. "You don't have the guts."

The snake-like man didn't have time to react as Harry shot a cutting spell at him and sliced his head clean off his shoulders. Everybody stopped and gaped at the scene before them. Harry didn't miss a beat he walked right up to Theodore and looked the taller boy directly in the eyes.

"I am yours forever," Harry said simply.

Theodore blinked and looked wary. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Harry replied, grabbing Theodore's head and pulling him into a searing kiss.

_Everybody needs a song_

Theodore blinked in surprise. "A song?" he said. "You want us to have a song?"

Harry nodded furiously. "Yes!" he said. "Something that sums up our relationship."

"How about Beauty and the Beast?" Theodore suggested.

Harry had introduced Disney to the Pureblood recently and that had stuck in Theodore's head. While Harry was petite with long black hair that curled messily, huge green eyes framed by long lashes and full pink lips, Theodore was tall and lanky with dull brown hair that stuck straight out because of his double crown, dull grey eyes, a thin angular face and rather thin lips. He couldn't see what Harry saw in him.

Harry glared at Theodore now. "Don't be ridiculous," he snapped, pulling away from his boyfriend.

Theodore looked a little hurt by the angry look Harry was giving him. "What?" he asked. "It's true and you know it."

Harry stamped his foot childishly. "It is not true!" he insisted. "You're beautiful!"

Theodore reached out to pull the smaller boy back into his arms where he belonged. "I love that you think so," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head.

_A beautiful melody_

Theodore sat silently and listened. That had to be their song. It summed them up beautifully.

"Who sings it?" he asked.

Harry snuggled further into Theodore's side and looked up at him. "A Muggle called Miley Cyrus but she sings it as her alter ego Hannah Montana."

_One in a Million_ finished playing and the couple sat in silence.

"One day I'll take you to see her in concert," Theodore promised.

_When the night's so long_

Harry awoke with a gasp and immediately burst into floods of tears. Theodore held him tightly and soothed him with a dreadful ache in his heart. Harry's nightmares occurred several times a night and the small boy was now too scared to sleep.

"Is the night nearly over, Teddy?" Harry asked quietly.

Theodore's heart clenched painfully. "Yes, baby, it is," he lied, for it was only two in the morning.

Harry yawned and lay back down on Theodore's chest. "Good," he said sleepily. "I can't take any more nightmares."

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

Theodore's fists clenched and unclenched as he fought to keep himself from cursing the fat Muggle in front of him.

Harry's cousin was cussing the dark-haired boy to high heaven, not realising that Theodore was of age and able to perform magic outside of school.

"Watch what you say, Muggle," Theodore hissed. "Harry is mine, got it?"

The fat blond gulped and nodded hastily. "Got it," he squeaked.

Theodore knew that Harry's relatives hated him and had treated him badly all his life. Theodore wanted revenge on them for hurting what belonged to him but, for Harry's sake, he would refrain.

Harry bounded down the stairs. "Teddy!" he squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Theodore bent down and kissed Harry hard. "I came to see you, of course," he said.

Harry giggled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Come to my room," he said. "It's not much but it's better than sitting with the Dursleys."

Theodore followed Harry upstairs but stopped when he saw one of the doors. "This is your room?" he asked lowly.

Harry nodded. "The locks and cat flap are from second year," he said dismissively. "Dobby the house elf did some magic in the kitchen and my aunt and uncle went spare and locked me up. There used to be bars on the window as well but Fred and George pulled those off when they came to get me for the rest of the holidays."

Theodore took several deep breaths to reign in his anger. "Pack your trunk," he said evenly. "Dumbledore or no Dumbledore I am not letting you stay here another second. You're moving in with me."

Harry blinked and shrugged. "Hokay," he agreed. Then he grinned impishily. "Fancy using magic to pack my trunk for me?"

Theodore smiled tightly back. "Anything for you, baby," he agreed.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

There was a lake at the bottom of Theodore's garden and that's where the taller boy most often found Harry. He would sit there for hours with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting atop his knees. Sometimes Harry would be smiling happily. Others he would have streams of tears running down his beautiful face.

"Don't hide from me," Theodore would whisper when he found Harry crying. "I want to always be there for you."

"But you can't be," Harry would whisper back. "Nobody can."

Theodore simply held Harry now when he found him crying.

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

Sometimes Harry sneaked out in the middle of the night to make his way down to the lake. He never used a light to guide himself, though Theodore did when he followed. Theodore didn't always comfort Harry, he sometimes watched from afar, learning.

Theodore discovered that Harry often cried for his dead parents and dead godfather and Remus Lupin. Theodore remembered Remus; he had been their Defence teacher in third-year. He'd been a good one as well. Theodore was sorry he'd died.

Theodore hated that Harry still grieved for his lost parental figures. He vowed to do something about it. Something to help give Harry closure.

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

"Do you know what I do when my world is falling apart?" Harry once asked his lover as they lay in bed.

"What?" Theodore asked quietly, playing with a strand of Harry's hair.

Harry twisted to look into Theodore's eyes. "I look at you," he said simply. "And it reminds me that I am loved."

Theodore squeezed Harry lovingly and they continued to lie there in silence.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

Harry started sleepwalking. His favourite place to go was the lake and more than once Theodore had had to lead him back to bed.

"Where am I, Teddy?" Harry would cry in his sleep.

"In the garden," Theodore would reply soothingly. "You're safe."

"I can't get home!" Harry would continue to cry. "I want to go home!"

"You are home!" Theodore would tell him. "You're safe."

Harry wouldn't settle until he was back in bed. That's when his eyes would open and search Theodore's face.

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

"Now I'm home," Harry would whisper before falling back asleep in Theodore's arms.

* * *

One day Theodore wrote a note to Harry to explain how he felt about the smaller male. Harry was out shopping with Ginny and Hermione so Theodore had all afternoon to write it.

He laboured for hours over it only just finishing it before Harry returned, laden down with shopping bags.

"What's this?" Harry asked when Theodore handed him the note.

"Everything I can't say to you," Theodore replied, leaving the room.

Harry unfolded the note in trepidation, thinking Theodore was breaking up with him.

My darling Harry

_When I look at you I see forgiveness_ for everything I have ever done in my life. You don't care about the things my father made me do or what I did to fit in at Hogwarts.

_I see the truth. You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon. Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore. That's when I, I, I look at you._

I am not worthy of your love.

Yours forever

Teddy

Harry went to find Theodore. When he found the taller boy he flung himself at him.

"_You, appear, just like a dream to me_," the smaller male said. "_Just like kaleidoscope colours that, cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe. Don't'cha know, you're beautiful_."

Theodore smiled and got down on one knee. "Marry me," he said simply.

Harry whacked him over the head. "You could have asked sooner," he sulked.

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I_

_I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oh oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence but my brain needed a bit of a break from writing. This is just a little something to get me back in the swing. I'm going to start on Book Two of my A Darker World series within the next couple of weeks so please keep your eyes out for it.**

**This is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine.**

**Apologies to iGymnast for not sending this to you but I really wanted to get it posted right away so that people didn't think I'd abandoned them!**


End file.
